


first date

by gamux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date

The doorbell chimed, once, twice, thrice. A bespectacled boy bounded down the stairs, nearly tripping as he cleared three at a time, messy black hair falling over his now-askew glasses. A stupid grin spread across his face as he threw open the door. 

“Hi, Dave!”

The corners of Dave’s mouth twitched as a slow smile spread across his face. The two stood like that for a while, until Dave cleared his throat. 

“Listen, John, I know I’m handsome but you’ve been staring long enough. Let me in, dude.”

John’s eyes widened and his cheeks coloured as he nodded and hastily stepped aside, dramatically sweeping his arm and bowing low. Dave strode in with his head held high. John chuckled, adjusting his glasses and closing the door.

“Dad!” John called, following Dave into the living room. “Dave’s here!” 

“Ah, hello, Mr Strider. Here to pick up John, then?”

Dave nodded. “Yes, Mr John’s dad.”

“Just a movie?” Mr Egbert pressed, raising one eyebrow slightly.

“I’ll have him home before curfew, I promise.”

The older man nodded, pleased, returning to the kitchen. John grimaced slightly at the fresh smell of cake emanating from it. He grabbed his things, checking he had enough cash in his wallet.

“Ready to go?” he questioned, draping himself over the back of the couch.

“What? I just sat down!” Dave grumbled as he pulled himself up, half dragging John down as the other tried to help him up. 

“Come on, Dave! Get your fat ass off the couch, we’ll miss the movie!”

“Calm your tits, Egbert, we’ll arrive with plenty of time for you to ogle Nic Cage.”

John stammered some sort of retort, cheeks colouring again, but Dave was already out the door. He huffed, saying goodbye to his dad before closing the door, hurrying after his friend.

/\/\/\/\/\

They had to run to make it into the cinema before it closed. John even let out a breathless whoop as they sat in their seats, spilling half his popcorn bucket all over himself and Dave.

“Told you we’d make it.” Dave said, brushing stray bits of popcorn from his jeans.

“Barely!” John breathed, faking anger. He made to punch him in the shoulder, but Dave grabbed it midway and threw it away. Just as John went to counter, the lights dimmed.

“Oh, sshh, sshh! It’s starting! Be quiet!”

“Yeah, look, there’s your boyfriend.”

“Dave!”

/\/\/\/\/\

“That was a fantastic movie!” John gushed as they exited the theatre.

“Yeah.” Dave agreed, “I mean, a flaming skeleton riding a motorcycle? That’s pretty cool, even if it is Nic Cage.”

John threw a balled fist at him. Dave blocked it like last time, giving himself an opening he took immediately, tickling John relentlessly. The other laughed, blue eyes brimming with cheerful tears as Dave kept up the assault. He ran when he had the chance. Dave chased him all the way out of the mall. 

Bracing himself against a bus stop sign, John doubled over, catching his breath as Dave finally caught him. He looked at Dave in silence for a moment, before laughing again. Dave joined in this time. The laughter eventually ebbed, John sighing and smiling in a happy content.

Dave started walking, calling over his shoulder, “It’s getting late! We should get home. Don’t want to get eaten by monsters.”

John jogged to catch him, falling into stride next to him, entertaining himself by attempting to match his footsteps. He fidgeted a bit. Dave turned his head slightly, cocking an eyebrow, red eyes amused behind his shades. 

John felt his face heat up as the other regarded him in a friendly silence. “Thanks, Dave.” He managed. “I had fun. I know you don’t really-“  
Dave laced his fingers with John’s, squeezing his hand, stunning his friend into silence.

“I had fun too.” He smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was dark when they finally made it back to John’s house. He stuck his head inside and gave his dad a shout, joining Dave on the front step a moment later to bid him farewell.

“Thanks – again – Dave, for taking me to the movies. Nic Cage isn’t really your sort of actor but I-“ he began to babble.

Dave put a finger to John’s rapidly moving lips, but he didn’t take the hint. So he leant in and stopped the tumbling flow of words with his own mouth. A blush spread across John’s face, even tinting the tops of his ears. Dave pulled back and tapped the side of his face lightly.

“We should do it again some time.”

He turned on his heel and strode away. John stood, frozen and still very red-faced, on the front step until his dad managed to coax him back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like three years ago for a friend its probably incredibly ooc but idgaf


End file.
